darkcastlefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Dark Castle
Beyond Dark Castle is a computer game, released for the Macintosh in 1987 by Silicon Beach Software. It was designed by Mark Pierce and programmed by Jonathan Gay. It is the sequel to Dark Castle, with more levels, Enemies and Items, as well as a larger game map and longer levels. A sequel, the third game in the series, Return To Dark Castle, was announced in 2000, and, as of 2007, has been finished by Z Sculpt and is now being prepared for release by SuperHappyFunFun and Delta Tao Software. Features Movement in Beyond Dark Castle is similar to Dark Castle with the addition of a helicopter backpack and that Duncan can now collect and drop bombs. These can be used to destroy snakes, mice, and even walls. There is now a health meter that needs to be replenished, multiple keys can be collected, and the levels now scroll (horizontally and vertically). Games can also be saved and loaded (using a unique "computer room"), and there is also a practice mode. While in Dark Castle, the Black Knight's chambers could be entered at any time, Beyond Dark Castle requires Duncan to collect five orbs which are scattered around the new, much larger castle. As before, the Fireball and Shield must also be acquired before the assault on the Black Knight himself. Story The game starts off with the end of Dark Castle, where Prince Duncan toppled the Black Knight's throne. In the original version, after toppling the throne, The Black Knight stands up shaking his fist, and a gargoyle drops Duncan in Trouble 3. In the newer version by Delta Tao, Color Dark Castle, after defeating the Black Knight on advanced, the Black Knight's throne falls down, off the bottom of the screen, and Duncan does a victory dance as it fades out. In Beyond Dark Castle When starting a new game, a fireplace and mantle, and Duncan walks up and tries to take a torch, only to have the whole wall turn around. It is shown that Duncan is in a large Ante Room, where there are 5 pedestals for holding orbs. Duncan then proceeds to collect all 5 orbs, and a gate is opened that leads to the final duel with The Black Knight. Duncan makes his way through the room until finally finding the Black Knight, where they then fight. On normal and intermediate difficulties, when the Black Knight is defeated he falls back into his chair, and Duncan makes his way over to the fire place by the throne, and is taken back to the main menu, where he does a victory dance. After the score is shown, Duncan goes back though the wall and ends up back in the ante room. On Advanced the Black Knight fall back into his chair, then turns into a little swirling ball of energy, and flies up the place where his drinks were coming from. Duncan then goes to the fireplace, and pulls on the torch, and is taken back to the main menu. This time, after doing his victory dance, the Energy ball that the Black Knight turned into comes from the top of the screen, and turns Duncan into the Black Knight. The Black Knight then pulls the torch and the wall turns around, showing a "The End" on the other side. Levels This game had 15 levels, like the first game, which came out of the 5 doors in the Great Hall. *Ye Roof: Computer Room, Clock Tower, Swamp, Forrest. *West Tower: West Tower Wall, West Labyrinth, West Tower Top. *East Tower: Black Night's Brewery, East Labyrinth, East Tower Top. *Underground: Basement, Catacombs, Dungeon. *Main Hall: Ante Room, Black Night's Showdown & The Final Battle. Trivia * The christmas Eeaster egg from Dark Castle, is still here, though in a different form, to access it, just set your Mac's date to december 25, and start a new game. Remakes for Cell phones.]] Return To Dark Castle, the sequel, contains all the levels from Beyond Dark Castle, as well as many new ones. It's being developed by Z Sculpt. A version was released for the Apple IIGS. A version for the Commodore 64 and the Commodore Amiga was also released by Activision. A version was planned by Delta Tao but dropped. A version of Dark Castle was made for Cell Phones, which borrows some level designs from this game. External links * [http://www.archive.org/details/games2 Video review of Beyond Dark Castle] in the Computer Chronicles * Beyond Dark Castle retro review. * Dark Castle links, including the closest to official forum (where players can chat with Zack Morris of Z Sculpt, one of the developers of Return to Dark Castle).